totalna_porazkafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wszyscy i Ezekiel
thumb|250px|right|Zła drużyna na Ezekiela za to że przez niego przegrali pierwsze wyzwanie Ezekiel nie jest zbyt lubianym zawodnikiem mimo jego krótkiego czasu w grze. Podczas jego udziału też było pokazane że nie ma umiejętności społecznych ze względu na to że przez całe życie uczył się w domu. Na Wyspie Totalnej Porażki, przez swoje seksistowskie komentarze, zraził do siebie wszystkie dziewczyny z drużyny, przez co też stał się pierwszym wyeliminowanym zawodnikiem w historii Totalnej Porażki. Przez cały ten sezon wylegiwał się wraz z innymi zawodnikami w Playa De Los Przegranos, gdzie nie nawiązał żadnych przyjaźni. Powrócił też do III sezonu, gdzie był pewny siebie i zdeterminowany by wygrać. Przechwalając się tym, drażnił wszystkich zawodników w około a także Chrisa który postanawia wyrzuć go przed rozpoczęciem programu, ale mu się nie udaje. Następuje to w następnym odcinku, gdzie został oficjalnie wyeliminowany. Ezekiel jednak złapał się samolotu i przez cały sezon przybywał w samolocie bez wiedzy innych. Żyjąc też w bagażowni ze szczurami Ezekiel zmienia się, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, i staje się dzikim, obłąkanym człowiekiem, przez co wszyscy zawodnicy zaczęli się go bać. Nawet Ci nowi. Alejandro Ezekiel i Alejandro po raz pierwszy spotykają się w Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 1. Alejandro pomaga wstać Ezekielowi i innym zawodnikom, którzy przez szaleństwa Izzy upadli na ziemię. Ezekiel i Alejandro nie specjalnie sie polubili. W Gdy widzę Londyn to... Ezekiel jako "Kuba Rozpruwacz" porywa Alejandro, który podsłuchał rozmowę Chrisa, i Szefa. W Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki Alejandro współpracuje z Duncanem, aby schwytać Ezekiela co było wyzwaniem. Alejandro wygrał to wyzwanie, gdyż razem z Heather użyli Duncana jako przynęty. W Samoloty, pociągi i pojazdy na gorące powietrze Alejandro znajduje Ezekiela w jednej ze skrzyń w furgonetce jadącej do Meksyku. Alejandro obiecuje Ezekielowi, że go wypuści pod warunkiem, ze nie będzie sprawiał problemów. Oboje w pewnym momencie znaleźli się w pociągu, którym jechała Heather. W pociągu Alejandro przedstawia konduktorowi Ezekiela jako swojego brata. W Bohaterowie kontra Dranie Ezekiel miał być rzekomo uczestnikiem 5 sezonu, jednak został wystrzelony przez robota, który zajął jego miejsce. Był to robot, w którym został umieszczony Alejandro na końcu 3 sezonu. W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka Ezekiel porywa Alejandro i innych zawodników (z wyjątkiem Camerona i Gwen) i zamyka ich w klatce rzucajac w nich jedzeniem. Anna Maria Ezekiel zakochuje się w Annie Marii od pierwszego wejrzenia, gdy porwał ją w Kopalnia jest kiepskim miejscem na odpady. Anna Maria od razu rozpoznaje Ezekiela, jako pasażera na gapę z poprzedniego sezonu. Ezekiel chciał podarować Annie Marii nagrodę główną z trzeciego sezonu, aby ją zadowolić. Jednak wszystkie pieniądze zostały spalone przez wulkan. W tym wypadku Ezekiel postanowił dać jej duży diament. Anna Maria myślac, że jest on prawdziwy rezygnuje z gry. Tuż po tym Chris wyznaje jej, że diament był fałszywy. W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa, gdy Anna Maria zostaje zaatakowana przez zmutowaną wiewiórkę, Ezekiel przyszedł do niej z pomocą. Następnie Ezekiel próbuje pocałować Anne Marie, która zaczęła krzyczeć z przerażenia. Cameron ratuje dziewczynę przed Ezekielem. Beth Beth jest jedną z niewielu osób, które mają pozytywny kontakt z Ezekielem. W Wyspa Totalnej Totalnej Totalnej Porażki Ona i Lindsay pozwalają mu z nimi współpracować, pod warunkiem, że będzie traktował dziewczyny z szacunkiem. Lindsay i Beth są zbyt zajęte rozmawianiem ze sobą, aby zauważyć walizkę z milionem. Nawet, gdy Ezekiel usiłuje im powiedzieć, że ja znaleźli. Bridgette Już w pierwszym odcinku Totalnej Porażki Ezekiel wkroczył w konflikt z Bridgette i Evą, gdy powiedział, że chłopcy są lepsi w sportach niż dziewczyny. Jak okazuje się w Ekstrawaganckie Obozo-jmanie Ezekiel najwyraźniej podkochiwał się w Bridgette. Widać było jak próbował podpłynąć do niej kilka razy, jednak bezskutecznie. W Totalnej Porażce w Trasie oboje ponownie zostali umieszczeni w tej samej drużynie. Bridgette nadal żywi do niego konflikt po tym jak doprowadził drużynę do przegranej. Cameron W Mózg kontra Tężyzna - Ostateczna bitwa Cameron ratuje Anne Marie przed Ezekielem, który próbował ja pocałować. W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka Cameron próbuje rozpraszać Ezekiela, aby pomóc Gwen uwolnić Chrisa. Po tym jak wszystko poszło z powodzeniem, dla Camerona, Ezekiel strzelił z "Bazooki na Spaghetti" powodując, ze jaskinia zawaliła się na Camerona. Courtney W Miejsce takie sobie cz. 2 Courtney i Ezekiel walczyli o ostatnią piankę na ceremonii. W Będziecie poszukiwać Zeeka Ezekiel porywa Courtney i innych zawodników (z wyjatkiem Camerona i Gwen) i zamyka ich w klatce Duncan Na pierwszej ceremonii eliminacji w Totalnej Porażce Duncan mówi Ezekielowi, że musi sie jeszcze wiele nauczyć o życiu. W Przechadzka po Egipcie cz. 2 Ezekiel i Duncan razem wykonują skok wstydu. w Społeczeństwo Kłamiącej Afryki Alejandro i Heather używają Duncana jako przynęty, aby złapać Ezekiela co było wyzwaniem. Ezekiel wtedy bije Duncana, a Alejandro i Heather strzelają do nich kulkami usypiającymi powodując, ze obaj zasnęli. Zobacz także En:Everyone and Ezekiel Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje ze wszystkimi Kategoria:Konflikty Kategoria:Konflikt ze wszystkimi